As Days Go By
by DragonFireFT
Summary: There's a reason why immortals and mortals don't mix. Why? Because there will always be pain and tragedy in the end. But that doesn't mean that the rest of the story will be the same. Let's start at the beginning, shall we? HiJack/FrostCup


**Hello there fellow HiJackers! First fanfic! (woot. woot.) I finally decided to write something...AGH. I would have posted this sooner, but I didn't have access to a computer for weeks. Whoops~ **

**I'd like to thank my beta TearsFall. Love you~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to DreamWorks.**

**I almost forgot! This takes place before ROTG and after HTTYD (Before HTTYD** **2)**.** Don't worry. Jack will be come a guardian and (****Hotcup****) Older!Hiccup will appear soon. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Night has fallen on the Island of Berk. The moonlight beams down on the snowy landscape as the deafening silence looms over the village. No one is talking, nor working. No one is riding the dragons they've come to accept and acknowledge. Everyone was asleep; dreaming of the olden days where dragons and Vikings were still mortal enemies. The times of war and glory. 'The Golden Ages' as one may call it.

Killing a dragon meant everything during those times, but the Viking's way of life changed dramatically when a certain auburn-haired boy was crazy enough to do the unthinkable. He trained a dragon. Because of him, the was now peace on Berk...well, most of the time. Things may have changed around the island, but the one thing that will never change is the fact that dragon are still - and will always be - dragons. Same goes with the Vikings. Yes, everyone was resting in their cozy homes, lying perfectly still on their surprisingly comfortable wooden beds.

All except one.

Hiccup was having a hard time sleeping. He had worked his butt off all day at the forge with Gobber, taught lessons to his erratic group of friends at the dragon academy, dealt with the problems of the townspeople, and flew around the entire island with Toothless until sundown. He was utterly exhausted at the end of the day. Surely he would be able to sleep the night away with ease, right? Wrong. Once he had settled on his bed, he shut his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him...for images of soaring through the azure sky with his beloved dragon to cloud his mind.

But nothing came.

He glanced over at Toothless, who was curled up beside his bed, to make sure the dragon was asleep. He smiled when the Night Fury cooed; probably dreaming of a ship load of fish and dragon nip. He rolled his eyes at the thought. The small Viking silently slipped out of the fur covers and walked around the dragon, careful not to wake him. Normally, Hiccup would take Toothless with him but the reptile needed a good night's rest after such a long day. One night without him wouldn't hurt, right?

As he tip-toed down the stairs, he listened for his father's loud, obnoxious snores.

Silence.

More silence.

...

A booming noise that resembled that of a pig being slaughtered echoed throughout the house.

'_How am I able to sleep at night?' _Hiccup thought as he opened the front door. He winced as it creaked eerily. He stepped out of the warmth of his home and into the cold of the winter's evening. He sighed in relief once the door was closed. But soon that relief was replaced with the regret of not wearing something warmer.

The scrawny Viking boy shivered as he walked through the woods. "What the hell was I thinking? It's the middle of winter and I'm stupid enough to walk into a dark, snowy forest..." he muttered to himself. He stopped in his tracks and banged his head against a nearby tree. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He said each time his skull collided with the pinewood. He paused and looked at his surroundings. Everything looked the same to him. "Great. Now I'm lost on my own island...and I'm talking to myself." He slapped his face and sighed in frustration.

He trudged through the trees and bushes of the forest. He's been lost for what seems like hours. Just when he was about to give up, he sees a clearing. He starts off slow but he gradually gains speed until he's running as fast as his fishbone-like legs can carry him. Once he reached his destination, he bent over to catch his breath. He looked up and saw the place where he has met his reptilian best friend; the Cove. Nostalgia washed over him as he remembered the first time he saw the winged beast. Not so much of a beast now; more like a mix of an energetic puppy dog and an annoyingly lazy cat trapped inside a dragon's body.

_'Well, at least I know where I am.'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He sat down on the cliff that overlooked the cove. He had a pretty great view. He could see the reflection of the moon and the stars on top of the clear waters of the lake. He laid back and whispered, "I could get used to this." He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind, the songs of the crickets, the fish splashing in the water. He felt himself falling asleep to Mother Nature's lullaby. Until he heard a light snore.

He shot up to his feet; well, foot. Unless his metal leg counts. He relied on his hearing to locate where the sound came from. He cautiously slid down to the ground below. He followed the sound until he bumped into a large tree, which stood on the other side of the cove. He rubbed his forehead in pain. Once the stinging faded away, he looked up and saw...

...a person?

Hiccup stared at the mysterious boy, who was sleeping in a tree, in confusion. _'Who in their right mind would sleep in a tree on a cold night like this? ... Why would someone even do that in the first place?' _He contemplated whether or not he should wake the strange boy. He decided to go with the latter. He sucked in a breath and bellowed, "HEY YOU!' The boy didn't even flinch.

He tried again.

"WAKE UP!"

And again.

And again.

And again.

Still nothing...

Hiccup grew annoyed. So he picked up the nearest rock, which so happens to be the largest, and threw it at the boy with impeccable precision. He heard a yelp of pain and then a loud thud. The boy had fallen off of the branch he had been resting on, and was now rolling on the ground with his hands nursing the bruise that had appeared on his face. Hiccup smirked mentally. Now that he had a better look, he saw that the boy has snowy white, windswept hair with strands of silver and icy blue eyes. His complexion was a deathly pale, yet it looked natural on the boy. He felt a twinge of guilt inside him, but it did not overrule his curiosity.

"Why in Thor's name were you sleeping in a tree?" He asked.

The snow-haired boy seemed surprised. "Wait..." He questioned, "y-you can see me?"

"No, I can not see you roll around in the dirt right in front of me. Of course I can see you." Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Now get up, it's painful to watch you." He held out his hand.

A pale hand reached for his and held on. It was cold to the touch. "Excuse you, it was your fault in the first place." The boy muttered under his breath.

"M-My fault?! Why the hell were you in a tree?!" Hiccup retaliated.

Woah, Freckles." - Hiccup blushed at the ridiculous nickname. - The boy took one step back and raised his arms as if saying 'I surrender.' "No need to get offensive."

Hiccup exhaled in exhaustion and rubbed his temple. He was too tired to deal with some lunatic. He faced the white-haired boy. Forest green eyes met icy blue. He smiled and held his hand out. "Anyway, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

The boy laughed in amusement. "What kind of name is that?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Are you going to shake my hand or not?" He said in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry..." Their hands touched. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

.

.

.

**Phew! The first chapter is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it because I personally think that I'm a shit writer.**

**Anyway~**

**Thank you so much for bothering to read this! It means a lot!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Until the next one~**

**-DragonFireFT-**


End file.
